Eye of the Angel, Mark of the Devil
by Woulnt-You-Like-to-Know
Summary: Basicly sort of a spin-off on the game, I just used one of the main characters, which at the moment I have forgotten the name, but we. Basicly there's the kid...and...well...I can't explain it. Just R&R.


Prologue  
  
Do you believe in Devils? Angels perhaps? Not many people believe in them. Only so-called "Wiccans who are scared of an upside star." Or at least, that's how Leon Cloud Hrunting put it. He didn't believe in Angels before because his so-called mother abandoned him at the age of seven months and his abusive foster dad gave him so many beatings and cuts that one cross shaped scar on his cheek would stay there for life. He didn't believe in Devils before too because the most horrible thing that ever happened in his town NewHaven was that a cat climbed up in a tree and couldn't get down. It seemed like no one in NewHaven died in NewHaven. It seemed like if a person wanted to die, they would have to walk out of the city's limits. And let me tell you, that happened a lot. Leon generally stayed in his room. The bedroom was a pretty regular bedroom, as far as bedrooms go. There were a few strange items there though. You probably wouldn't expect a large chest that was heavily locked and hidden in a secret compartment back in his closet to be in his room. And you probably wouldn't know that inside of it was an array of weapons, books, and all sorts of things in it that people wouldn't want in the hands of a young boy at the age of sixteen. But then, there was the fact that this Leon didn't know either. His bedroom was a regular bedroom except there was a punching bag and a whole supply of punching bags in his closet. Some people would probably want to know why on earth there was more than one punching bag. The reason was that he was punching in them so often that he actually broke them. Back to the story now. You probably noticed I used 'before' when I told you that Leon didn't believe in Devils or Angels. You probably know that I wouldn't mention Devils or Angels in my book with out using it of course, right?  
  
Introduction  
  
Sunlight streamed into a glass colored window, making an array of colors on the wall and floor of a bedroom. A young boy started to wake up in his bed. This is Leon Solias Hrunting and boy was he a heartthrob. He was one major cutie, and just about every girl in school chased after him. He had a strangely daunting appearance about him that made him unapproachable. He had startling icy blue eyes and black hair that was as dark as the night sky itself. He was slightly muscular in build, not so muscular it became revolting, but muscular enough that it strained his shirts just slightly. Although he was the type of person to be very good in athletics, he was also one of the smartest kids in the whole high school. He even got accepted into Yale, where he was planning to major in law. He only had one close friend, and it was a girl his age, named Lilia. She was the only one not affected by his daunting appearance and she found that she could talk easily to him. Leon got up and dressed quite quickly, not acting the least bit sleepy at all. He silently walked downstairs to the door of his foster parents in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather coat he liked very much. It was only five AM in the morning. School started at eight forty-five. He got himself three of those healthy diet bars (even though he didn't need them) and a bottle of orange juice at the mini-mart a block away from his house and his school; he then waited for the bus, got on, did all of his homework in about five minutes, ate his so-called breakfast, and arrived at the school about 15 minutes later.  
  
The Message and Morigan  
  
When he arrived, he was all alone, except for his friend, Lilia. "Leon! Over here! Can you help me with this one problem?" Lilia asked. In reality, it was actually three sheets of math homework she didn't do. Lilia was smart, but she was often to lazy to do any work. As Leon let Lilia copy his homework, which was usually always a grade A+ job, he took off his backpack, and leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky for a moment. He then let out a soft cry in surprise, as a rose appeared in a sudden flash, and landed softly in his lap. He was able to catch a slight pattern in the sky where the rose appeared. It was a pentagram, with what looked like a perfect picture a rosebud in the middle of it. He picked up the rose as Lilia gazed at it curiously.  
"Where did that come from?" Lilia asked. Leon shrugged his shoulders and looked at it more carefully as Lilia returned to copying Leon's homework. It was one of the most perfect roses he'd ever seen. The stem was a moss green, with no bents or thorns, and one leaf between the middle and the top. The bud itself was perfect in shape and color. Then, Leon noticed that in the center of the bud, it looked like there was a small iron sphere smack dab in the center. He delicately turned the rose upside-down, and took the iron sphere. He lightly touched it, and to his surprise, it opened up and contained a note. It read:  
  
Dear Leon,  
I am writing this to you in the utmost urgency. You must get home, and you must go to your room. You will understand all of this once you are there. Bring Lilia along to, for she is also in grave danger. You just go to your closet, and find a mark that looks like a pentagram with a rosebud in the middle of the pentagram. Press your hand against it. A secret chamber will open; you and Lilia must hide inside the room. There will be two mattresses, and one large chest. The chest will be locked, but the manacle on your left wrist will open it. Take out the large, brown book with the same sign on it, known as the trinexus. Open it to the first page, and read the first incantation, as Lilia then reads the second. You will understand all of this very soon. Hurry!  
Morigan  
  
Leon read the letter three more times, and although he had never heard of this Morigan, he felt that he could trust her.  
"Lilia, you have to come with me, now." Leon said as he took out his skateboard from his backpack.  
"Wha... What's wrong Leon? You actually look scared." Lilia said, concerned.  
"Not now, just follow me." Lilia strapped on her roller blades, and started off. They arrived at Leon's house in two minutes flat. They quietly sneaked up stairs to Leon's room. As Lilia locked the door, Leon opened his closet and to his amazement, found the mark. He placed his hand against it, and to his and Lilia's amazement, the closet wall silently slid open and inside, just as the letter promised, was a pretty large room. It had some more things though. With the two mattresses and the chest, there was also a bookcase, a small kitchen, (it had a sink, stove, fridge, chopping counter, and a dandy supply of cooking knives) a bathroom, (that was separated by a wall of course) and a strange pool of silvery water surrounded by small stones. Leon quickly ushered Lilia inside, and as they went inside, the wall closed up behind him.  
"Leon, where are we?" Lilia asked after a moment of silence.  
"To be honest...I don't know."  
  
Meeting Morigan  
  
"You don't know?!?" Lilia asked, panicking. "How can you not know? This is your room, your secret compartment..."  
"I didn't know it was here, it just said it was here in this letter, and it is! Some lady named Morigan...I don't know, let's just wait. Hopefully, these walls are soundproof." Little did Leon know, the walls were not only soundproof, they couldn't be found by anyone else except for certain people: certain people with magic. If anyone else found the mark, if they pressed it, nothing happened. But soon, all they're questions would be answered. Soon, the silvery water, started to shimmer and ripple, until a shimmery figure of a young woman started to rise out of the waters. She was beautiful, wearing a silvery blue gown and a silver crown that sat on top of hear head, where her golden blond hair shimmered. She also wore a bracelet identical to Leon's. The first words out of her mouth shocked both Leon and Lilia.  
"Hello...my son." 


End file.
